Heartbroken
by Storygirl233
Summary: Austin chooses Kira. A very heartbroken Ally leaves Miami. When Trish tells Austin everything. He knows he can't live without Ally. Then realizes he loves her. Will he get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I run up the stairs to the practice room. I slam the door closed and collapse into a chair flashbacks of what happend going through my head.

_Flashback:_

_Austin had met me at our usual spot at the water foutnain outside of school. We were going to walk to sonicboom together. When Kira came running up. "Hey,Kira." He said cheerfully. "Hey,babe." Kira said. My mouth fell open. Austin saw me. "I asked Kira for another chance today." He said. I fake smiled. "That's great,Austin." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I gotta go Austin." I said. He nodded. "I'll come with you." He said. "No!" I yelled. Austin gave me a look of hurt. "What's wrong,Alls?" He asked trying to hug me._

_I step back. His look of hurt grows. I stare at the ground. "Ally,what's wrong?" He asked. I shake my head and run off. His voice calling for me. I just run. I run past Trish and Dez there shouting after me. Austin ran after me but stopped wher Dez and Trish were. I just took of even more._

_End of flashback_

"How could i have been so blind." I said to myself. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me." My moms voice sounded through the door. I open it and fling myself into her arms. "I want to leave Miami." I said. She pulls away. "What happened?" She asked. "Its just ugh." I said. "It's alright. Where do you want to go?" My mom asked. "I want to move back to England." I said. She nodded. "You can go live with Aunt Liv." My mom said. "Thanks mom." I said. She smiled. "Anytime baby." She said. "When do you want to leave?" She asked.

"As soon as possible." I said. "I'll see what i can do." She said. I smiled. "Love you mom." i said. "Love you too." She said and walked out. I sighed and started playing the piano. I started to sing.

_Don't you see what you've done to me._

_I was there when you said it_

_Can't you see _

_I'm Heartbroken_

_I shouldn't have fallen so hard_

_I thought you were the one_

_But you blinded me_

_Now i've got to move on_

_Because i'm_

_Heartbroken_

I stopped singing. I heard clapping over by the door. I turned and saw Austin standing their. I thought back to when we first met.

_Flashback:_

_I had just finsihed playing and i turned and saw Austin standing there. I screamed. "What are you doing up here?" I asked. "I came to see if i could get a discount on this harmonica. Since you know it was in the old lady. Cool this still some old lady spit in here." He said. He blows it and the spit goes all over my face._

_End of Flashback_

He walks over and sits by me. "What happened to you at school?" He asked. Should i tell him? _No don't. _"Nothing. I just remembered i had to go." I said. "But we always walk to Sonic Boom together." He said. "I just thought you and your girlfriend needed time together." I said almost chocking on the last words. "I'll always have time for you Ally." He said. I sighed. "About that." I said. "What?" He asked. "I uh nevermind." I said. "Ok. if there's anything you need i'm here." He said.

I smile and he leaves. I close the door as he leaves. I slid down the door and take my head in my hands and cry. I can't believe he didn't tell me until now. I heard someone knock on the door. I open it. "Ally,i'm so sorry." Trish says hugging me. I cry on her shoulder. "I loved him Trish." I said. "I know. It's alright." She said. "I have to tell you something." I said. "What?" She asked. I sighed and sat her down. "I'm moving." I said.

**A/N: How will Trish handle this? Will she tell Austin? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm moving" I said. Trish didn't say anything she was just over taken by shock. She was frozen. She tried to say something. I sat quietly waiting for her to gather her thoughts. Finally she did. "You're leaving Miami!" She yelled. I nodded. "Why?" She asked. "Trish i cna't stay here. Not like this. I need a break to get my head cleared." I said. I saw tears come to her eyes. "I'm so sorry." I said. She sighed. "I understand. If the Dez did that to me." She said without thinking.

"You like Dez!" I yelled. She winced. "Welll..." She said. I laughed. "That's great." I said. She nodded. "I bet he likes you back." I said. She smiled but then frowned. "You're leaving me." She said. "I'll be back eventually." I said. "What about the song writing?" She asked. I shrugged. "Maybe Kira can do it while i'm gone." I said. Trish gasped. "Are you saying you want Kira the girl stealing your man to write songs for Austin?" She asked. I nodded.

"He's going to be heartbroken." She said. I sighed. "No. He has Kira." I said. "So,he still needs his Ally. Your still his best friend. Your still his song writing partner. You've been there for him through everything. Think about the time when he need to have surgery for his throat."

_Flashback:_

_Austin was practicing a song for Jimmy. His voice cracked on one of the high notes. "I think somethings wrong." He said. "Yeah. It's suppose to be like this." Dez said. "Not this." Dez finsihed. "Somethings wrong with my voice." He said._

_"Don't worry Austin. That just means we will lose the best chance at getting you a record deal." I said. "How's that suppose to make me feel better?" He asked. "I don't know. You know i'm not good with this." I said. _

_End of flashback_

"Even if it was the worst. You were still there for him." She said. I nodded." I know but i'm sure Kira will be there for him too." I said. She sighed. "Have you told him yet?" She asked. I shook my head. "Are you going to tell him?" She asked. I shrugged. "Maybe. I think it would be best if i just left." I said. "What!" She yelled. "You know that will never work. He will be so worried." She said. I sighed. "Your right." I said. "You have to tell him." She said. I nodded. Trish opened the door and walked out.

Now,i have to find out when i'm leaving. I walked out of the practice room and walked home. "Hey,baby,how you doing?" My mom asked. "I'm alright. Have you talked to Aunt Liz?" I asked. "Yes. She's available Saturday." Mom said. "What about flights?" I asked. "There's one on Saturday at 11 a.m." Mom said. "Ok. I guess i should get packing." I said. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah. I better today and Friday are my last days here." I said. She nodded. "Are you going to be ok?" She asked. I nodded and walked to my room.

I pulled out a suit case and threw it on her bed. She thought. "Hey,darling." A voice said. I turned it was my Dad. "Dad,did mom tell you?" I asked. He nodded. "How long?" He asked. I shrugged. "Mayb a couple months." I said. He nodded. "I'll miss you." He said. "I'll miss you too." I said. "You don't have to work at the store tomorrow or Friday." He said. I nodded. "Night,sweetie." He said and walked out. I collapsed onto the bed remembering all the flash backs.

_Flashbacks:_

_I was under the table hiding because of Dallas. "What are you doing under here?" He asked. "Hiding." I said. "Why are you hiding?" He asked. "Because of Dallas." I said. "Dallas,is an idiot." He said. I sighed. They lifted the table. "Time for you to perform." I on he decided not to. "There's only one song left. I'd like to spend my time dancing with my best friend." He said._

Is this really good-bye? I don't know. Am i gonna miss him? You bet i am. Do i still love him? Yes i do. I sigh and lay down until i hear a sound on my window. I lookto see Austin. He doesn't look happy. In fact he looks down right depressed. I open the window. "Hi,what are you doing here?" I asked. He frowns. "Your leaving." He said. "Who told you?" I asked.

"Dez." He said. "How did Dez know?" I asked. "Trish talked to him. Did you know she like him? And yeah." He said. "Yes i did. Austin i was going to tell you." I said. "When?" He asked. "I don't know." I said. "Why are you leaving?" He asked. "I have to clear my head of stuff." I said. "Of what?" He asked. "You!" I shouted. He took a step back. "But why?" He asked.

I sighed. "Because you idiot. I loved you. You never said anything so i kept quiet. Besides that kiss we shared. I didn't know. Then Kira came along. Then,ugh. i don't know. I just i loved you." I said. He looked speechless. "Look. I have packing to do. I got to go. I said pushing him out of my bedroom. "Ally,please. Don't leave." He said. "Go home,Austin." I said. I heard his footsteps leaving. I slid down the door and just cried.

Austin's POV:

Dez had been talking to Trish. I went to talk to her. She's leaving me. My best friend. My song writing partner. The girl that's always been there for me. She didn't want to talk to me. She told me the reason. I just couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I do love her. But i love Kira too. What do i do? I can't let Ally leave me. I will die without her. She is my Ally.

**A/N:Aw,poor Austin! I don't own A&A.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ally's POV:

I walked into school with my red shoulder bag hanging off my arm. I was wearing a red off the shoulder top,black skinny jeans,sparkley red flats. With my hair straight and a sparkley red pin holding my bangs out of the way. I walked to my locker there stood Trish."Hey,Ally." She said. I faked a small smile. "Sp,Dez told Austin." She said. I nodded. "Trish,you know he's going to tell him." I said. She sighed. "He promised he wouldn't." She said. I sighed. "Austin probably made him." I said. I heard footsteps approaching.

"Ally." Austin's voice said. I whipped around and faced him. "Austin,hi." I said. "Are you really leaving?" He asked. I nodded. "When?" He asked. "Saturday." I said. His eyes grew wide."I want to come to the airport with you." He said. I sighed. "Alright." I said. The bell rang. "I gotta go. Bye guys" I said.

Fast forward to saturday: Nothing happened after that.

My alarm clock rang. I shot upand grabbed a pair of skinny jeans,and a sliver shiney tank,with a pink undershirt,and silver flats. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I looked at my apperance and walked out the door. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the house. I turned around to take one last look of my house. "Good-bye." I whispered. I saw Austin's car parked on the curb. He opened the door and hopped out. He grabbed my bags and stuffed them into the trunk.

He opened the door for her and he slipped in. She sat beside Trish. "Todays the day." She said sadly. "I'm going to miss you so much,Trish." I said and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged back. I met Austin's eyes in the rearview mirror. His eyes held sadness and confusion. I sigh and pulled away. "Promise me you guys will keep up the dream." I said. "Who will write my songs?" He asked. "Kira can. She's got at it too." I said. He sighed. "i want you Ally to be my partner." He said. "I'm sorry Austin. This is for the best right now." I said. With that said no one else spoke.

We finally pulled up into the airport parkinglot. We walked through the airport. I gace the people my lugage and carried a little bag with me. I walked along the line of people. I turn to them. "Well, i guess this is it." I said. I look on their faces. Austin is very somber. Trish is crying and sniffling. Dez is conforting her and he is the only one smiling. I huge Dez first. "Bye Dez. I'll never forget that time when we made the Effeil Tower out of toothpicks." I said. He smiled. "Me either. When you come back will do it again?" He replied. I smiled. I turned to Trish. "I'll never forget all the shopping trips,and what we did together. Your my best friend. I'll miss you so much." I said hugging her. She hugs me back and whispers. "Austin,is going to miss you more than us." She said.

I pulled away and sighed. Finally i walked over to Austin. "Austin,i.." I started. He just hugged me. I hugged him back. I felt one of his tears fall onto my skin. I pulled away. "Austin,don't cry. I'll be back eventually." I said. His eyes held sadness,hurt,and a sense of betrayal. "Ally,i'm so sorry i hurt you." He said. I smiled sadly. "it's ok. I'm going to miss you so so much." I said. "I'll never forget those hours of practice,or us writing songs. Or when we sang together or when..." He trailed off. I hugged him. "I'll miss all that." I said. He leans his head next to my ear. "I'll never forget that kiss we shared." He said pulling away. I was about to say something when.

_Flight 10 now boarding._

"That's me. I'll call you when i get there." I said. I turned one last time and waved. They all waved back. I turned back around and sprinted to the boarding spot. I gave the lady my ticket and loaded the airplane. _Good-bye Miami. _

**A/N: Aww,Poor guys. It will get better though. Auslly will live again. :)**


	4. Author's note

Hey everyone. I won't be writing for a while. I have PSAT and i'm failing three subjects so i need to focus on school for a bit. I'll be back at least two weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I'll be back. :)


End file.
